A Birthday Lesson
by Master Jinn
Summary: A young Obi-Wan recieves a present he wasn't expecting


_Page Five: A Birthday Lesson_

> Author: Master Jinn
> 
> Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when Obi-Wan Kenobi is 14 and he is about to celebrate his birthday. He learns a little about himself as well about his Master.
> 
> DISCLAMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi,   
Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and any others used belong to George Lucas  
and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement is intended by this.  
It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =)  

> 
>   
*********************************************** 

Qui-Gon shook his head as another probe hit the ground. 'Enough,' he ordered as he walked over to the lone figure in the middle of the room.  


The now 14 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi stood silent as he heard his Master's foot steps approach him. Behind the blind fold, he tried to cover his frustration. He was growing weary of the day's training. All day he had been in training. It consisted of meditating, reading, more meditating and more reading. But at last, in the past couple of hours, he was finally training with his lightsabre. Unfortunately it was with probes. He wondered when he would be able to train in a real battle. But his Master told him he still had much to learn. So the training continued with the probes. He easily defeated them, without even trying. Now, he couldn't understand why his Master was upset with him.  


Obi-Wan felt the large strong hands of his Master remove the blindfold. 'You must concentrate deeper Obi-Wan.'

He looked up at his Master confused, 'I defeated the probes Master,' he said looking at the clutter before them.  


'Yes you did, but you did not truly use the Force,' his voice held disappointment.  


'I did Master,' Obi-Wan said defensively, 'I saw them coming.'  


'That you did,' he calmly reached down and picked one up, 'but my young padawan, all did not fire upon you.' He handed one to Obi-Wan. 'If you were truly in tone with the Living Force, you would have sensed that this one meant you no harm. You see, all living things, no matter how insignificant they may be, have a right to live.'  


'Yes Master,' Obi-Wan said lowering his head.  


'It is getting late and we must leave for Tatooine tomorrow. Our training has ended for the day.'  


'Yes Master,' he said turning to leave.  


Qui-Gon sensed his disappointment in his protg. He could tell that Obi-Wan felt he had failed once again. Granted, the boy was a little behind on his reading, and he had told Obi-Wan earlier he needed more practice on his meditation, but he had done well this day. He placed a reassuring hand on the young Jedi's shoulder, 'You, did well in your lessons today my padawan. In the future though, be mindful of the Living Force.'  


He saw a glimmer of hope return in Obi-Wan's eyes. This caused a small smile to creep across his face, 'Now go get some rest.'  


But Obi-Wan didn't leave, 'Master, if I may ask, why are we going to Tatooine?'  


'Remember patience Obi-Wan, I will tell you in the morning. Now no more questions,' he scooted the young boy out. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan left. He turned slowly to clean up the mess. He reached down and picked up one of the droids. Obi-Wan was learning fast. His fighting skills were improving as the days went by. Unfortunately, he still had much to learn. He heard a familiar shuffle come up behind him. He recognized it immediately, it was his old Master, Yoda.  


'Your training has not gone as you expected Master Jinn," Yoda said looking up at him.  


'The boy still has much to learn. In time though he will,' he said as he threw the last of the probes away.  


'This you are correct. But remember, a boy he still is." Yoda threw him a look of concern, 'Expect him not to grow up to quickly. You too must remember patience.'  


'You did not come here to tell me this Master Yoda,' he said kneeling before him.  


'Your journey I question,' Yoda said pointing a bony finger at him.  


'I believe it is right.'  


'The boy ready, he is not.'  


'I believe his is Master,' Qui-Gon pushed.  


Yoda sighed. He had known Qui-Gon far to long to argue with him. 'Remember your last padawan. The choices he made. Do this you must Master Jinn.'  


Qui-Gon looked down. He did remember. It still hurt him till this day to know he had lost his last padawan, Xanatos, to the Darkside because of this test. 'I must do this Master Yoda, I must know.'  


'Do what you must.' Yoda turned to leave but spoke before he did, 'The boy's birthday is soon. Or forgotten have you?'  


Qui-Gon honestly did. This wasn't the first time he had done so. 'Yes I did. Thank you for reminding me.'  


'Do not let this one pass as the others before Master Jinn. Remember, a boy he still is.' He shuffled away leaving Qui-Gon alone.  


***********************************************  


As Obi-Wan went to his Master's room, he heard his name being called, 'Obi-Wan.' He turned to see his friend Torries. Torries had been new to the temple a year before he left and became a padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. The boy was small in frame and other kids called him weak. But Torries made up for it in heart. Obi-Wan admired his determination to be a Jedi. He often wished he had as much heart as Torries, maybe his Master would be more pleased. Today though, the boy ran up to him holding a box.  


'Hey Torries,' he said, stopping to let the boy catch up.  


'I heard you were leaving tomorrow with your Master and would be gone for your birthday. So I brought your birthday present.' He handed the box over to Obi-Wan with a smile.  


'You really didn't have to,' he said smiling, 'but thank you anyway. I'm just glad someone remembered.' He didn't mean to say that last part out loud.  


Torries heard the slight hurt in his voice, 'Didn't your Master remember your birthday?' He knew Obi-Wan's Master was the great Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. He was know for being a sort of maverick of the Jedi and sensitive to all living things.  


Obi-Wan didn't answer. He wanted to tell Torries no. Qui-Gon never remembered his birthday. But he was growing to accept this fact. He opened the present and found a beautifully, hand made leather book with his name in gold. He looked at Torries with surprise, 'Did you make this?' He knew Torries was know for his leather making skills, but this, for him! 'It's beautiful.'  


The boy smiled, 'Thanks. It's a journal. You can write down your adventures or personnel thoughts in it. When you're a great Jedi, you can look back at it one day and see how you got there. Possibly give an inspiration to those like myself when they read it.'  


It was a very thoughtful gift, just like Torries. 'Thank you,' he said softly.  


'So tell me, what's your mission about?'  


Obi-Wan frowned, 'I don't know.'  


'Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll succeed. Good luck to you Obi-Wan and may the Force be with you.' He hugged Obi-Wan quickly and ran away as the lights began to dim.  


Obi-Wan made his way into his room. He walked in noticing Qui-Gon had not returned. He hoped that he was shopping for his present but thought better of it. He was probably in a meeting with the Jedi council or something. He sat the book down and climbed into bed. He starred at the book for a while before picking it up and began to write.  


In a couple of days I will be on a desert remote planet in the far corner of the galaxy. My Master says we have a mission here but he has not told me of it yet. I wonder if it is one of diplomacy as most of our missions have been or one with true danger. Right now, I don't know which it will be. Either way, my birthday will be spent there, alone from my friends and those who care. Except my Master. Sometimes I wonder if he truly cares like they say he does. I have been with him now for two short years. I always thought we were close. The Force seems to think we are. Since the first day we met, the Force has been pushing us together. I feel close to him but does he feel close to me. Since the lose of his last padawan, I can sense he is still scared to get close to me. These two years I had hoped it would pass. Now I begin to wonder if it ever will. Maybe the Force is wrong this time. Maybe it is meant for me to fail him as well.  


He sat the book down on his chest thinking. Slowly his eyes grew weary and he fell into the deep dark blanket of sleep.  


***********************************************  


Late that night, Qui-Gon finally returned to the room. He saw his padawan sleeping peacefully on the sleeping couch he had placed in his room for him. He walked over silently to make sure he was covered. He stepped on the book . He picked it up noticing the writing in it. He read it silently before placing it on the table next to the couch. He suddenly felt sad.  


***********************************************  


The morning came quicker than Obi-Wan thought. He quickly packed his things and met his Master at the transport. They boarded silently. Now he found himself stepping off the transport into the duel hot suns of Tatooine. Qui-Gon still hadn't told him why they were there. He looked about the Mos Eisley space port. It was know for being a rough space port, where pirates, bounty hunters and such tended to hang-out. 'Stay close and do not stray,' Qui-Gon ordered as he strolled to their welcoming committee.  
Obi-Wan had to run slightly to keep up with him. One day, he would easily be able to keep up with him and be his equal, he hopped. But not till he grew some more. He looked at the large Hut waiting for them, with guards about him.  


'My name is Barbar Hut. The meeting will be held in the morning. Why the Council has agreed to send you here is beyond me. The Republic has no control over this planet. But we will humor them.' He turned to leave with no more words to be said to them.  


'Is there a place arranged for us to stay?' Qui-Gon asked.  


The large Hut laughed, 'Fend for yourselves. There should be a place somewhere.'  


Qui-Gon sighed at the Hut's rudeness. 'I guess we are on our own my padawan.' He looked down at Obi-Wan.  


As they walked through the town, Obi-Wan looked about. There were shops that sold foods and plenty of bars. Some stands even sold slaves. He hated this sight and looked away quickly. Today, the streets were crowded and people rudely pushed past them. But out of all the commotion about him, he heard the sound of arguing and slowed to see where it was coming from.  


Qui-Gon sensed his distraction and turned to see what it was. He recognized the woman's voice and headed for her.  


'You can't give in. Please Jorel,' she pleaded from under her hood.  


'They destroyed everything on the farm. I have no choice. If I don't my family will starve," Jorel said to her.  


"Jorel,' she pleaded, 'I received word that the council is sending some negotiators to help.'  


'Talk is cheap, I need help rebuilding what is left of my farm. Are they going to help in that?' he spat.  


She sighed sadly, 'I will help if need be.'  


'You can't help Lara, since your husband died you are barely able to keep your farm running.'  


'But at least I try,' she retorted. She turned when her eye caught Qui-Gon approaching.  


'If I may, I suggest you wait,' Qui-Gon said calmly.  


Jorel looked at him, 'Who might you be?'  


'My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice. We are the negotiators sent by the Senate to help.'  


Jorel turned away frustrated, 'Great, I'm tired of talking, maybe you can talk some sense into her. We need action. I have made my choice Lara,' he said turning to her, 'I suggest you do the same before it is to late.'  


Lara watched Jorel leave, 'That's the fifth one this week. The Huts are taking them down more quickly since they heard you were coming.' She turned and eyed the two in their cloaks. She recognized what they were immediately, 'So why did the Senate send Jedi here?'  


'They have their reasons,' Qui-Gon said following her as she made her way to her speeder. 'If I may, could you recommend a place for us to stay. It seems all the rooms are filled.'  


She smiled half-heatedly, 'Most of the people here are attending the podraces in a couple of days. You won't find a place here. Look, you can stay at my place, if you can pay, and you'll get a decent meal.'  


'We can pay.' He said, 'will this be enough?' He handed her a bag of credits.  


Her eyes went wide at the amount, 'Yes.'  


'Good,' he said shaking her hand.  


'By the way, my name is Lara Lars.'  


***********************************************  


The house was simple and most of its structure was under ground. Droids moved about working on equipment or other things that needed attending to. Obi-Wan felt a chill as the suns began to set. Lara made her way to the house, "Owen,' she called. She looked about not seeing her son, 'He must till be out in the fields. You can stay in this room.' She motioned them to it then turned to head to the kitchen.  


Qui-Gon walked in and noticed only one small bed in the room. 'You take the bed Obi-Wan.'  


'Where will you sleep Master?' he asked looking about.  


'On the floor,' he said scooping an area out.  


'No Master, you take the bed, I will sleep on the floor.'  


Qui-Gon smiled at the thoughtfulness of his protg, 'No Obi-Wan, I will be fine.' He walked out and entered the kitchen area. 'Is there anything we can help you with?'  


Lara turned and handed him a bowl, 'You can peel these for me while I go check on Owen.'  


'Obi-Wan can go,' he said glancing back at his apprentice.  


'Very well, he should be out towards the east.' She watched the smaller cloaked figure leave. She got a sudden strange feeling inside her that she couldn't explain.  


Qui-Gon noticed her distraction. He looked after Obi-Wan as he left and began to wonder . 'Is there something wrong?' he asked.  


'No,' she replied quickly and turned away. 'So, what are the great Jedi doing here, really? It's not like the Senate to send your kind here on such a trivial mission like this.'  


'I requested it.'  


She gave him a questioned look, 'Why?'  


'Personnel reasons for one. But it is also the code of the Jedi to help all living things. To bring balance where there is none. You need our help correct?'  


She nodded silently. She starred at him for a while. He was a tall man and very noble looking. His hair was pinned back neatly and he wore the traditional robes of a Jedi. She saw his lightsabre hanging on his belt, ready for action when he needed it. 'Don't think I'm being ungrateful, but this maybe one battle of words you may end up loosing.'  


Qui-Gon watched her silently.  


***********************************************  


Obi-Wan wondered out a ways before he spotted a tall husky boy walking towards him. He had two droids in tow with him and he seemed to be talking to them. The boy looked up when he spotted Obi-Wan, "Who are you and what do you want, this is private property you know."  


"Your mother sent me out here to retrieve you sir. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said holding out his hand.  


Owen just looked before pressing past him, 'So mother took up with strangers.'  


Obi-Wan dropped his hand. He could hear the disgust in the boy's voice. 'There were no lodgings available in town. Your mother graciously offered us a room. We will pay well of course,' he added, hopping this would calm the boy.  


'Whatever,' he said as he opened one of the doors to allow the droids to enter, 'Get into the lube tank. I'll be out later to fix you,' he instructed.  


Obi-Wan turned away realizing his conversation was over. As he headed for the house, he could see Qui-Gon standing at the door waiting. Did he think he would fail in this simple mission as well, like he had in the past couple of days. He looked down, kicking a rock as he went. He really couldn't blame his Master. He had to admit he has had a lack of concentration lately. But it was only cause he was excited about his birthday. But as Qui-Gon had told him many times before, he hand to keep his concentration on the here and now.  


'Did you find him?' Qui-Gon asked stepping aside to let him by.  


'Yes Master. He is putting the droids away.'  


Qui-Gon nodded, 'We'll be eating soon. Go get washed up.'  


Obi-Wan left promptly into their temporary room. Qui-Gon could see Lara at the kitchen entrance looking after Obi-Wan. When she caught sight of Qui-Gon starring at her she turned away quickly, reentering the kitchen.  


***********************************************  


The dinner passed quietly, but Qui-Gon could sense the tension in young Owen's presence. He obviously did not like his mother helping strangers. Fortunately he was well mannered enough not to question her, not in front of their guest anyway.  


After cleaning up, Obi-Wan headed straight for bed. Qui-Gon on the other hand moved outside. The air was crisp and cool. He starred up at the stars thinking, as he done so many times in the Temple's star chamber. He could remember seeing these exact same stars many years ago.  


***********************************************  


'The child is strong with the Force,' the Jedi said.  


The father stood nodding, 'It is what's best for him. He will have no kind of life here.'  


The Jedi only nodded, 'You must be sure this is what you wish for the boy.'  


Qui-Gon stood looking at the young mother. Tears streamed down her eyes as she held the child in her arms. He could tell she did not want to give him up. 'It is a hard life,' he said walking towards her, 'but he will know who he is.'  


She looked up at him pulling the child close to her. The child began to cry and she tried to calm him.  


'The decision is yours alone to make,' he said touching the child's head tenderly.  


The young woman looked at her husband then back at the child in her arms. He was so young, small, and innocent. She loved him with all her heart and didn't know if she could truly give him up to a life where he would not know his family. But her husband was right. Life here would be hard. They were just starting out and were having a hard time now making ends met. She only wanted the best for her child, 'Please take care of him,' she said handing him over to Qui-Gon. The baby started to cry again as he felt the warmth of his mother leave him.  


Qui-Gon took the small child into his arms and held him close. He suddenly felt a connection with this child he could not understand. Instantly, the child quieted. A slight smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face as the child grabbed his finger, squeezing it tightly. 'I will watch over him the best that I can,' he said to her.  
This seemed to calm her slightly as she whipped the tears from her face. She was trying to look brave for her son's sake and her own.  


As the other Jedi left, Qui-Gon followed. In the distance, he heard the young mother's cries as emotion retook her. His heart sank, but he did not look back. He looked down at the child as it played with his hair calmly. He was strong with the Force and he felt on day, this child would be a great Jedi Knight, maybe stronger than he himself.  


***********************************************  


Qui-Gon snapped out of his dream when he heard the all to familiar tears. He shook his head thinking they were still just memories. But there, off in the distance, he saw Lara kneeling before a grave marker. He walked over silently and placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder.  


She looked up at him, whipping the tears away, 'My husband.' She stood choking back the remainder of her tears, 'He was killed by Tusking Raiders many years ago.'  


'I am sorry for your loose,' he said sadly.  


'I have lost so much in my life. Now I fear I will loose my home. This is what's left of my family. The memories we built here.' She turned to look across the sand. 'I hoped that one day I could leave this home to my son.'  


'I promise you, you will keep your home and all you see around you. Your son will not have just memories.'  


'How? The Huts are undermined...' she stopped to calm herself. Qui-Gon could see the anger building in her eyes. 'They are worse then the Raiders that killed my husband.'  


'Things will work out. You shall see.' He couldn't offer any more words than that.  


'It's the will of the Force I presume,' she snapped angrily, 'the Force...' she walked away continuing to speak.  


He could not hear her words after that. He watched as she returned into the house. The silence of the desert was almost deafening.  


***********************************************  


Inside, Owen waited for his mother. When he saw her enter, he could see her eyes were full of rage and sadness. But now he had to speak, 'Mother, why did you bring them here?'  


She stopped looking at him. Her eyes softened as she looked at her only son, 'It was the right thing to do.'  


'But we barely have enough food for us. You know how bad the season has been. We can't afford them to stay here.'  


'They are paying well Owen. They have given us enough credits to buy food to last to the next season,' she threw him the bag that sat on the desk. 'Besides. We may benefit from their stay. They are the negotiators the Senate has sent. They may be able to tell us something.'  


Owen sighed. He knew not to argue with his mother. He still didn't like it, but he wasn't going to turn their credits down.  


'Now go to bed Owen, tomorrow is going to be a long day.' She gave him a quick hug and left for her room.  


'Goodnight mother.' Owen said doing the same.  


***********************************************  


'But if we sell our farms to you where are we to live?' Lara shouted at the large Hut.  


'It does not matter to me. Take the credits and leave,' Barbar Hut said waving his chubby hand.  


'But the amount you offer is not nearly enough for us to charter a transport off this planet. Besides many of us here have lived on Tatooine all our lives. These are more than just farms to us.'  


'I care not for your petty stories. Take the offer or leave my site. But I warn you,' he said eyeing the group before him, 'the offer will not last. The next time it is brought to your attention it may be far less.'  


Qui-Gon stepped forward silently, 'You already have control of most of the towns, spaceports and land. What could you gain with these simple moisture farms. They do not yield enough for profit.'  


Barbar eyed the Jedi wondering what his true intent was, 'So you are the negotiator the Senate has sent. Well your Republic has no control here. Our offer stands.'  


'At least here me out,' he said stepping closer. 'Vice Chancellor Valurum has authorized me to give you a counter offer.'  


The large Hut was taken aback by this, 'A counter offer?'  


'Yes, are you interested?'  


Lara looked surprised and confused at Qui-Gon. What was he up to?, she wondered.  


'But I must warn you Barbar, my offer is temporary as well,' Qui-Gon continued.  


Obi-Wan stood silent. What was his Master up to? He didn't know that Vice Chancellor Valurum had authorized any offer. At least it wasn't in his reading he was assigned. He only hoped that his Master wasn't getting them into trouble again, especially with the Council.  


But Barbar was interested, 'What is your offer Jedi.'  


Qui-Gon could tell the Hut didn't like this turn of events but like a Naboo wild cat, he was curious. 'He has offered to buy the farms you wish to acquire plus the ones you have in your position now,' he paused turning to the farmers, 'at double the price.'  


Lara looked more shocked and hurt by this. Why was he doing this? She thought he came here to help them not hurt them. She could hear the whispers of the men and women behind her.  


'What is the reason for Vice Chancellor Valurum's interest in this?' Barbar asked.  


'Do you wish to take the offer or not?'  


The Hut eyed him, 'Perhaps some time to think this through could be granted Jedi.'  


'I will give you two days to think it over. When I return here, your decision is required. But I must warn you Barbar, do not wait to long.' He walked out through the crown, feeling their eyes following him and Obi-Wan.  


Lara ran after him, 'Mister Jinn, wait.'  


Qui-Gon stopped then looked at Obi-Wan, 'Go ahead my padawan, I'll catch up to you.'  


Obi-Wan nodded and left as Lara approached, 'I don't understand. I thought you were here to help. Now this!'  


'You must trust me,' he said simply.  


'Trust you! After this!' she spat.  


He pulled her to him as he noticed people starring at them. He lead her down an alley, 'I am here to help. You must trust me. You will keep your farms and the Huts will no longer be your worry.'  


She searched his eyes for the truth, 'all right.'  


***********************************************  


Obi-Wan stood by the speeder waiting for Qui-Gon. He was growing impatient and the heat was becoming unbearable. He whipped the sweat that ran down his face on his cloak. Why were they here, really. This was a dust bowl, a planet on the edge of nowhere. What significance could these people truly have to the Republic. They didn't care for each other, if they could they would easily sell each other if the price was right. From what he could see they were only mere distraction, unimportant. But yet his Master felt this was important. He still didn't see why. Just then something caught his eye. He saw Owen being pushed around by some older, larger kids. He walked over silently.  


'Your mother brought them, so you must be with them,' a boy pushed, sending Owen to the ground.  


'Yeah, they should change their names to Lairers,' another rang out as he kicked dirt at Owen.  


'Do not touch him again,' Obi-Wan said from behind.  


The boys turned and saw a small hooded figure behind them. 'And who's going to stop us?'  


When one of the boys tried to step forward, he was greeted with a hum and the tip of a lightsabre close to his chest. 'Cripes, he's a Jedi, lets get out of here.' The boys turned tail and ran leaving Owen and Obi-Wan alone.  


Owen got up dusting himself off, 'I didn't need your help.'  


Obi-Wan glared at him. A simple thank you would have done. 'I saw differently.'  


'Why don't you just leave us alone. Go back to where ever Jedi come from. We don't need your kind here or your help. You have been nothing but trouble since you got here.' He pushed past Obi-Wan ruffly nearly knocking him over.  


Obi-Wan had to bite his tongue. He didn't want to make the situation worse. He spotted Qui-Gon approaching him, 'Was there trouble my young apprentice?'  


'Nothing I couldn't handle Master,' he said looking up at him.  


'I see, with your lightsabre no less.'  


Obi-Wan heard the disappointment in his voice and lowered his head immediately. What did he do now. He helped Owen the best he could think of at the moment. No one was hurt. 'Yes Master,' he said softly.  


'My padawan.' He said leading him to the speeder, 'Remind me that we need to work more on your diplomacy. You see my young apprentice, not every battle requires the use of a sabre. Sometimes it only takes a few simple words. Do you understand?'  


'Yes Master. I will work on it," he started to climb in as another feeling of failure washed over him.  


Qui-Gon climbed in next to him, he sighed silently to himself, he would have to speak with him later.  


***********************************************  


Obi-Wan could tell the next two days were going to be long. He looked out at the night sky. He often found himself looking at the stars as if for guidance. He laughed to himself slightly. He was a lot like his Master in a way. They both seemed to love the stars. But tonight, he wished for once he could see clouds. He kicked a rock as he walked about the farm. He stopped when he saw a marker. He bent down close to it to read the name, Ben Lars. He wondered if this was Lara's husband. No wonder Owen seemed so bitter all the time. He probably missed his dad. Obi-Wan then wondered what it would have been like if he had stayed with his parents.  


Lara walked up behind him silently. She watched the young Jedi as he looked at the marker. For the first time, she truly saw him. She was surprised at how much he looked like...no it couldn't be.  


Obi-Wan felt her presence but did not turn to her, 'Was this your husband?'  


His question startled her. When he turned to face her, a chill traveled up her spine. He looked alarmingly like her late husband at his age. 'Yes,' she whispered, 'I loved him very much.'  


'I'm sorry for your lose,' he said bowing his head.  


She smiled slightly. He was sounding like his Master. 'That's what Qui-Gon said.'  


He looked up with a small smile on his face, 'It does sound like him.'  


She smiled a warm smile. But his appearance ate away at her and she had to ask, 'Do you know who your parents are? I mean, I know the Jedi take you from your families at a very young age, but do they tell you who they are?'  


He searched at her wondering why she had asked this, 'No,' he said cautiously, 'I don't remember them. The Jedi have been my only family.'  


'A boy should know who his parents are,' she said sadly.  


'Not when he is a Jedi. The Force is our life, anything else is a distraction,' he said eyeing her.  


'If we knew, our enemies could use this against us. This knowledge would do more harm than good for all. That is why it is not so,' Qui-Gon interrupted.  


Lara and Obi-Wan turned quickly to see him standing behind them. Lara was more scared of him coming up behind her so silently than Obi-Wan was.  


'I have some lessons I need you to catch up on Obi-Wan. They are on your bed.'  


'Yes Master,' Obi-Wan said turning to leave, 'Good night,' he said bowing his head to her, 'Good night Master.'  


'Good night Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon said, 'rest well my padawan.'  


Lara starred after Obi-Wan as he ran off to the house, 'He will grow to be a great Jedi one day. You are training him well.'  


He glanced back at her, 'He still has much to learn.'  


She looked at him wanting to ask him a question, 'May I ask you a question?'  


He could hear the nervousness in her voice, 'You may ask.'  


'When is his birthday?'  


This was an unusual question but he knew she was searching for more, 'If I tell you, you must promise never to mention this to him.' She nodded and he continued, 'His birthday is tomorrow. He will be 15 years of age.'  


Tears instantly welled up in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Could it have been. Was it truly him? As she turned to Qui-Gon, tears flowed down her cheeks, 'It...it was you,' she whispered.  


She had caught him by surprise. He suddenly realized that she recognized him.  


'You were there that night. You promised me you would watch over him. And...' she looked back at the house as if suddenly realizing something, 'Kenobi is my maiden name.'  


'Yes, he is your son,' he said silently.  


'My son,' she grabbed his robe shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.  


He looked down at her. He touched her chin lightly and tilted it up to him, 'Yes his is your son. I brought him here, not to hurt you, but as a test for him. If he passes, he can proceed to the next level of his training.'  


'You kept your promise Jedi. Will you tell him who I am?'  


'I can not force him to know these things. He must discover this on his won.'  


She pulled away looking back at the house again. Her first born son was back in her house. She wanted to run in and hug him. Hold him in her arms and never let him go. But she knew she couldn't do this. He was a Jedi now, and that was all he had know. His life was no longer with her. She had given him this life when he was a baby. 'He has grown so much. He looks just like his father at his age.' She glanced back at Qui-Gon, 'But in my eyes he will always be my little baby. And I will always love him.'  


Qui-Gon felt her pain, 'If it is any comfort to you, I see him as my own son.'  


'Care for him then as your own Jedi Master. I give you my full blessing this time.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  


'I will love him as my own.'  


***********************************************  


The next day passed slowly. Obi-Wan and Owen worked the fields. The crop of moisture was small but enough to keep them busy all day. Obi-Wan hated the work. It reminded him to much of when he almost became a farmer.  


He made his way slowly back to the house as the sky grew dark. Owen never talked to him once that whole day which made Obi-Wan feel suddenly alone. He hated that feeling, especially on his birthday. Why couldn't he be on Coruscant with his friends celebrating his day of birth. It would have been a lot more fun than this. He was starting to hate this dust bowl planet as he drank what was left of his water. He came into the house and took his cloak off to shake the dust off. He felt dirty and sweaty but his mind wondered where his Master was. He started searching the rooms for him. The house was simple in layout but large since it was built underground mainly. He came upon a wall with pictures on it. He stopped looking at them when one caught his eye. He picked it up and couldn't believe his eyes. It was him,... but not. He turned it over and read the card on the back. It read Ben Lars. He turned it back over starring at it. It was him, or shall he say, he looked like the man in the picture. He looked at the others and saw his own eyes in them. The face was older, but they were still there. He picked up another of the couple holding a baby. They seemed happy. But he saw another one that was taken not to long ago from the other and the woman seemed sad. He suddenly felt a hand touch him. He turned to see Qui-Gon standing behind him. 'This is my father, and mother.'  


'Yes my padawan,' Qui-Gon said placing his hands on his shoulders from behind him. 'Now you know who your family is.'  


'Why did you bring me here. It wasn't about the mission, it was about me wasn't it.'  


'It is part of your training. I...' he paused thinking back on the mistakes he had made with his last padawan. Waiting to long to do this test with him. It had failed him, he only hoped that Obi-Wan would not fail him like his last apprentice. 'You must make a choice. To continue your training or stay with your family.'  


Obi-Wan looked at the pictures. This was the worst birthday yet. It was much better when Qui-Gon forgot his birthdays. 'Normally I just get presents for my birthday,' he said aloud. He didn't mean to and suddenly regretted it.  


Qui-Gon felt the hurt build in himself. Had Obi-Wan thought him so heartless, 'I'll leave you to make your decision.' He turned to leave quietly.  


'Master,' Obi-Wan said.  


Qui-Gon stopped, barely hearing his voice. He looked down at him, holding his young apprentice's eyes.  


'You are my family Master. The Jedi have always been the only family I have ever known. Especially you. I don't know these people.'  


'But you could get to know them. She still loves you Obi-Wan.'  


'But my life is with you Master. It was the will of the Force. Even you have to admit that. You tried to fight it, but it won. It is our destiny to be together. I will not leave you or my training,' he said more defiantly.  


He knew the boy was right. But the boy before him now was talking like a man. Obi-Wan had grown and without him knowing. He wondered when he had gotten so wise. 'Never forget your family Obi-Wan. They still love you. And one day, you may need them.'  


Obi-Wan nodded, 'Be mindful of the living Force. For even on the most desolate of planets, there is life worth saving,' he said aloud.  


Qui-Gon knew he meant this to himself mainly, but he couldn't help but smile as his padawan was on the road to understanding.  


'What of the mission here Master. What are we to do now?'  


'I have received word from the Huts. They are accepting the Chancellor's offer and the transition of property has been made. The farmers now have their land back and the money left over from the sale.'  


'The Chancellor gave them their land back?' he looked up at Qui-Gon realizing the significance of the situation, 'and he gave them their lives.'  


'Yes my padawan.' He had to hold back from spreading a huge smile on his face and hugging the boy. His heart was full of pride and love for him right now.  


'I think I'm beginning to understand.'  


'Yes you are, and it makes me proud.' He placed a hand on him again and saw a smile stretch across the young boy's face. 'Now we must leave. There is another mission waiting us.'  


***********************************************  


Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was glad to be able to shower. Finally the dust and sadness would be washed away. Even though he did not know his mother, he still felt sad for her when he left. Again, she had to watch as her baby left, but this time under his own choosing. He climbed out and dress then made his way to his bed. He noticed a box sitting on it. Who could it have been from? Was it from his mother? He opened it slowly and saw a finely crafted leather belt. It was large but adjustable to his size. He noticed though that is was slightly worn. He seemed to remember Qui-Gon having a belt just like this. He curiously looked it over till he saw an engraving on the inside. He read it silently. Tears formed in his eyes and one managed to escape to roll down his cheek.  


_To my son. May the Force always be with you as my love for you will always be._

_— Qui-Gon Jinn, your Master and your Father always._  


It was his Master's belt. Given to him with all the love he had to give. The present he received now wasn't new but was worth more to him than any one he had ever received.


End file.
